Traces of Vengence
by XxJasper'sAngelxX
Summary: Isabella Swan has been through a lot, after all, being raped by a vampire is hard. Now, she's off to the Volturi, ready to get her revenge on her attacker. Follow her on her journey of self discovery. Rated M for rape and language. Adopted from weirdanimegeek
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This story has been adopted from weirdanimegeek and starts out dark, but it will be HEA. Mature scenes so please no under 18's.**

**Thanks to katandjasper for beta'ing for me**

**Preface**

People of importance were scattered around the huge ballroom; people who worshipped the ground I walked on. I don't know why they respected me so much. I didn't want to be a godly figure. I wanted to be normal; death was an option too. I laughed at my thoughts... I sounded so fucking suicidal.

People were talking to me; I tuned them out. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. I glare at the ones that touch me, they shrink back and apologize before walking away. Why am I so important? I stare off into space. Somebody taps my shoulder and I growl, prepared to tell this prick to leave me the fuck alone.

My eyes travel to the culprit and I'm stunned into silence. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was finally away from them. They found me. My creators.

**Bella's POV**

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the wooden table. I frustratingly ran a hand through my messy hair. I couldn't believe Riley stood me up. I let out a long huff and got up from my chair. I made a mental note to ask Riley why the hell he has a preference for Starbucks so damn much. He has always expressed his hatred for coffee. He's the only person I know that loathes coffee with a passion. At times I would catch myself wondering why I was still in a relationship with Riley.

_I bet you love your relationship with him because you love being alone_, I thought.

I mentally rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. I've only experienced one evening alone, that lonely night changed everything for me. Yet I was walking to my dingy apartment in Aberdeen, a mile from where I was, in solitude.

To be completely honest with myself, I probably didn't want to break things off with Riley because I was actually afraid of becoming alone. Either that or our physical attraction was awfully strong. Our relationship wasn't based on our physicality, but it wasn't exactly based on an emotional connection either.

I didn't know what the it was, but there was a thing that kept on pulling me to Riley. I would always shake it off and say it was nothing, but I knew it was something. Something utterly amazing yet confusing at the same time. I have always hated being so attached to someone. It made me feel weak.

I sighed one last time and slipped my hood on; I was starting to really hate the rain. You would think that since I've lived in the state of Washington all my fucking life I would just be ecstatic whenever it would rain. It was quite the opposite. Since I was little I remember I have always hated the rain.

Ever since I could recall the only two people who stood out in my life were my father, Charlie Swan and my best friend-turned sister, Angela Weber. My father was the Chief of Police in the little town of Forks and I was Isabella Marie Swan, the Chief's only daughter.

When I was little my mother walked out on my father and I. The bitch had the nerve to call Dad and offer to exchange sex for visitation rights. Angela had problems with her mother too and mentioned a couple of times that she wanted to be a part of my family. So when I was fourteen and Ang was fifteen we personally took charge and legally emancipated from our own mothers. I placed myself under my father's full custody and Angela was soon adopted by Dad. We even threw down restraining orders on our mothers just because we wanted to make sure they wouldn't come anywhere near our family.

Besides that my dad would always teach both of us his native language, Italian. By the time I was six I spoke fluent Italian and only a couple of phrases of English. My dad would always want Ang and I to talk in his native language. Dad would always lecture Ang on how she was pure Italian no matter what. He told us that we should be proud of the Italian customs. I was to this day, but ever since my father passed away I only spoke Italian whenever I'd speak to Angela. And now that Angela was in her senior year in college I rarely talked to my older sister. I could picture my father talking to us in Italian, saying how family was supposed to talk daily.

With that in mind my phone started to play 'Call Me' by Blondie, signaling that Ang was calling.

"Caio, beautiful, little sister."

"Caio, gorgeous, big sister." I rolled my eyes at her Italian greeting. Why couldn't I just speak in English?

"Good. You're not forgetting your Italian. How are you?"

"Okay, you?" I replied, pushing my way through the crowd huddled in the café.

"Eh, I'm good. Listen, I just wanted to check in on you. Stop being so depressed. I could feel it. I know you loved Dad, but c'mon Isabella, be happy. Call me anytime, you should know that by now," Ang said all this in less than a minute.

I filled her in with everything that I've been doing and she seemed genuinely interested about my life. I told her how school was going and she told me about her new boyfriend, Ben. Which led to the "How about your boyfriend" topic. Damn, I was trying to avoid it, but Ang, being the smartass that she was, took my silence as a bad sign.

"I can always pay someone to kick his ass."

I shook my head and remembered she couldn't see me through the phone. I opened my mouth to talk and hopefully save my boyfriend's life. No need for him to actually die due to my sister's overprotective ways.

I shook off her comment and told her everything was going smoothly with our relationship. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. We said our goodbyes and her laughter was the last thing I heard before the line went dead. I loved my sister to death, but she was always nagging the fuck out of me to live a little.

I sighed and closed the phone. How the hell does Ang know when I'm reminiscing the times I had with Dad? It's so freaky. She's like a damn psychic. Italian speaking psychic. Honestly, she needed to let me mope every once in a while.

The semi-peacefulness Ang left me with was cut short by my cell phone ringing obnoxiously. I pulled out my phone again and looked at the screen.

Riley Biers.

_Great_, I thought to myself. I could either answer it and get the call over with or I could ignore the call and face his wrath later. Maybe he wanted to apologize for being a dick and not showing up on our little meeting. I flipped open the phone and prepared to tell him off.

"Hey." That's not what I wanted to say. _What the fuck, Isabella? You were supposed to be giving him a piece of your mind, and you said 'hey'. Now he was gonna think you didn't give a shit about him. Fuck. Say something, dumbass!_

"I'm sorry for not meeting you, it's just my mom wouldn't let me leave. And I told her I was gonna be late, but she was so determined to make me stay. I tried sneaking off at least seven times, but she would always be in my car. I know you think I'm a dick for not calling sooner and you're probably walking home in the rain and... and… are you okay?" Riley's voice quietly trailed off and I was amazed. Shit, he had a lot to say.

"Huh? Oh ugh yeah it's okay. I mean, umm yeah I'm okay. Sorry."

His laughter reached my ears and I instantly smiled. Riley would always be able to make me smile no matter the predicament. He was just one of those people who loved to cheer other people up. Another thing I had to add to his "Good Guy" column.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked in between chuckles.

"For being so flustered. You know how I get when people rant and end their outbursts with a question," I replied while I ran a hand through my long brown hair, an old habit of mine.

He told me he was at his cousin's house and mentioned that Bree Tanner was there. Bree was Riley's bitchy ex-girlfriend turned stalker. I fucking hated that girl. She would always walk around, acting like every single man wanted her. I hope she gets thrown in jail because an ugly beast like that shouldn't be left to roam around the city. Being that ugly should have been illegal.

I've gotten into a brawl with her once or twice. I personally thought she started it, but apparently what the hell did I know.

Riley and I were in the middle of foreplay and we were minding our own business in my room when my door was busted open. Then some fucking pale girl walked in and told me to get off her future baby daddy. I was fucking pissed and horny so of course I was gonna attack. I slipped my shirt on, completely disregarding Riley's whining and punched her square in the jaw. She only yanked out my hair, but I undoubtedly rocked her crazy little world. So ever since that fight she kept her distance from me. Which was a good thing cause I didn't wanna see her jealous, crazy ass.

"Okay well, call me later," Riley said breaking through my haze.

I promised I would call him and turned off my phone. My phone never stopped ringing.

I was officially halfway down the alley when I heard heavy footfalls behind me. I slightly turned my head and saw nothing. A tremble ran down my spine from a gush of cold air and I couldn't shake the eerie feeling I had. I could've sworn I heard somebody behind me. I was starting to fucking go crazy. I turned my head forward and took two small steps forward. All of a sudden my back was pinned to the dirty alley wall. Whoever was pinning me down must have been one heavy asshole.

I had all the oxygen in my throat needed to release a good scream, but right when I opened my mouth to let it out, it was covered by a large, cold hand. I instantly flinched against it and cool breath was shortly at my ear. His breath was so repugnant it made me feel nauseous. I wanted to get away from this fucker.

A rugged voice full of sarcasm quietly said, "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart."

**A/n: Hope you all like this story, leave me a review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews, fav's and follows. You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you. A big thanks to katandjasper for her beta work, I love you girl. I don't own Twilight.**

**Warning:**

**This chapter is dark and contains scenes of rape and violence so if it is not your scene just skip over this chapter and if you mention in a review or pm that you skipped it over I will happily send you an overview of what happened. I don't condone rape or violence at all and urge anyone to seek help if it has happened to you  
**

Bella's POV

Everything happened so fast. One second I was walking and the next I was covered by a heavy body. I tried to wiggle away, but to no avail. Damn how heavy could this piece of shit be? The dude's skin felt like marble. Cold as fuck and hard. I thought back to all those times dad taught me self-defense. The first thought that jumped into my mind was to knee him in the balls.

"My name's James. I think your name is Isabella," James whispered into my neck, making me shiver. He took away his hand from my mouth and gave me a warning glance. I wouldn't disobey.

"H...how do you k...know my name?" I fumbled on my words and I regretted it the moment I said those words. James finally lifted his face away from my neck and I tried to look away from his face. In an instant my chin was in his hand and I was looking into his cold, crimson eyes.

I felt a wave of fear come over me. He just had this aura about him that was terrifying. I shrunk back and noticed he was unbelievably pale. Paler than anybody I've ever seen. His long, dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His jaw had sharp angles and his nose was perfectly straight. His full lips turned into a smirk, showing off white, sharp teeth. His smell was slightly alluring, but the sweetness of it made me sick.

James was a deadly predator and if I didn't do something, I'd be his next victim. I wedged my knee in between his thighs and brought up my knee with all the force I could muster. I heard a sickening crunch and I cried out in pain.

"Owww! Fuck! Son of a bitch!"

I brought down my hand to touch my knee. I could feel the bone was out of its regular place. I looked up at James and saw his sick smirk. James was definitely not normal, or human.

"Silly little human. I'm indestructible and you're, well you're so fragile." He growled out and took a hold of my wrist and held it so tight that it snapped. I screamed out in agony and moved the hand that was holding my knee to my fractured wrist.

"P...please. D...d...don't hurt m...me," I plead, tears streaming down my face.

James flashed that smirk and wiped away my tears. I shrank back and rage flashed in his red eyes. He brought back his hand and slapped me so hard my cheek bone shattered. I cried harder and felt blood trickle down my cheek. James's eyes turned a couple of shades darker and he was suddenly at my ear, my chin in his hand.

"I don't know how much longer I can take," he licked the trail of blood on my face and groaned, "not draining you dry. Don't move away from me, or else you will really regret it," he whispered.

At that moment I knew I wouldn't make it out alive. It was an inevitable fact that I would die at the hands of James, a monster that probably has done this to other women. I just hoped I died quickly. James better kill me soon.

Wait. What about Angela? Or Riley? They would grieve over my death for a long time. No, no, no. I couldn't give up just because of some fucking cold-hearted freak. With a last fatal attempt I opened my mouth and let out the biggest fucking scream for help.

It was no use.

I chose to walk in an alley far from civilization and no one could hear me. James knew this, yet this time he ruthlessly squeezed the hand that was on my side till I felt a couple of ribs crack. I released a scream and he seemed to like that. He found a disturbing joy out of my misery. Please just let this end. I sucked in a jagged breath and my breaths were now causing pain. It hurt to breathe so fucking bad.

"Isabella, Isabella," he said in a petulant voice. "What did I ask of you? No noise remember?" He slapped me hard on my other cheek and again I felt an open wound.

The tears were falling freely and I groaned. His hand moved to my hair and he forcefully yanked it, forcing me to kiss him. His lips were demanding and he forced his tongue into my mouth, shoving it down my throat. I cowered away from him and shivered as his nasty, cold tongue touched mine. Kill me!

He was enjoying the kiss and I could feel his erection against my stomach. It was fucking revolting how he could find satisfaction out of my pain.

I brought my hand up and yanked at his hair. He pulled away and bit my bottom lip brutally enough to make it bleed profusely. He sucked my bottom lip in between his lips and sucked it. He moaned at the taste of my blood and I shivered. James really wasn't fucking normal.

"You really shouldn't have done that," James said menacingly.

He grabbed my hips and threw me to the opposite alley wall. I screamed at the sound of my back breaking and the pain now engulfing me. It felt like every single one of my bones was broken. James was by my side in a flash. He looked down at me with a smirk and started to unbutton his pants.

I tried to move but I was in so much pain that I couldn't move a centimeter. James sighed and picked me up by my arms and every muscle in my body ached and hurt. He cupped my face and kissed me roughly and ground his erection into my hip. I whimpered, hoping to God that it would end.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "See what you do to me Isabella?"

I stood quietly and he yelled in frustration and punched the wall next to me. I turned my already swollen face to the side and saw he left a perfect imprint of his fist. I whimpered at both the aches of my back and ribs. My breaths were labored and the pain in my fucking side was hurting the hell out of me.

"Answer me!" James yelled and I started to cry in terror.

"Yes!" I screamed in between tears and my whole body shook. I was in such immense pain that I just wanted him to get it over with.

"Ah darling, Isabella. Let's change the scenery." James said and picked me up in his arms carelessly and I howled in pain. He punched my stomach and I screeched even louder. James rolled his eyes and started to run at an unimaginable speed. I cared less about the floating feeling. The whole time he was running, I was begging for him to just kill me.

"Please, James, just kill me. Please. Kill me already. I want to die. Just kill me. Please, please," I begged uselessly.

I didn't want to live anymore. Damn it, I wanted the pain to end. After a couple of minutes of my pleading he took a hold of my arm and snapped it.

"Ahhh! Stop! Please! I'm... in... pain!" I yelled through shaky breaths.

"Isabella," he scowled, "I'll pull off your arm if you keep asking for death. After all, where is the fun in that, but don't worry our time together is running out anyways."

I sniffed and looked around. Everything was moving by so fast. It was too fast, too confusing. I was fucking scared and for once in my life I prayed for all my sins. I closed my eyes and brought my good hand to my face. Both cheeks were swollen and still bleeding. I felt that I had a gash on my forehead that I failed to notice earlier. I felt liquid above my eyebrow and knew I was going to bleed out. My lip quivered and James came to a stop.

He opened a door and walked through the frame. He threw me on a mattress. I couldn't help my groan of pain. He hungrily crawled over my body and started kissing my neck. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine I was somewhere else, anywhere else.

It didn't work.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was old and moldy. There was only one window and a wooden door. I could tell it was an old house. I could only see four feet from my mattress and saw rats and countless cobwebs. I saw movement and I could see rats eating what looked like a hand. I gulped and shut my eyes again.

James pulled my chin and started to kiss me. His cold lips were bruising my lips and I could taste blood on them from when he bit my lip. He gripped my hips a little too tightly and I screamed in his mouth. James was growing impatient and when he parted from my lips, he started punching me all over my torso. He rose off the mattress and flipped me over, ignoring my screams of pain as he punched me all over my damaged back.

He finally stopped and flipped me over again. I looked up at him in fear and saw that his chin was covered in a silvery liquid. His eyes were dark and he smirked.

"No more clothes, Isabella." James seethed.

~XXX~

James was on me in less than a second and roughly stripped me of my clothes. He disposed of his pants and shirt and instantly had a breast in each hand. He roughly squeezed them and I yelped. He huffed and bent his head down to put a nipple in his mouth. He ravished my breast and I begged him to just kill me, making him chuckle and say he'd do it later.

"No! Please! Stop it! Don't!" I screamed trying to fight him off, but not having the strength to do anything..

He ran his fingers down my stomach and roughly pushed three fingers inside me. I screamed as he started to thrust them in and out of me. He moved his fingers impossibly faster and I kept on screaming for it to end.

My throat was starting to get raw from my screams and I heard James growl a long, horrifying growl. He snarled and slapped me with his free hand. He moaned and I screamed. He bit my nipple and I couldn't help but wonder why I had to suffer this fate.

He removed his hand from inside of me and forced me to watch him lick his fingers. I was repulsed and I turned my head to the side to throw up the contents of my stomach. James turned my head and bit my arm. I screamed in agony and felt fire in my veins. He pulled away from my arms and licked his lips.

"Isabella. I could change you and lock you in here to suffer all alone. Don't. Push. Me."

I groaned at the pain in my arm and tears went down my swollen cheeks. James threw my leg over his hip and violently thrust into my core. I screamed and brought up my hands, ignoring the pain in my left hand and started punching at his chest. With every punch, I heard a crack and yet I completely ignored it.

James pulled out and grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. He punched me in the face again and I could barely open my eyes, due to my swollen face. James thrusted back inside me and moaned.

I wanted to plead, to beg for death, but knowing this sadistic freak relished in it I kept quiet, tears streaming down my face.

"This...pussy...is...mine, Isabella. Do you...understand that, you...filthy whore? This is all...mine!" James yelled in between his rough thrusts.

I screamed and tried to wiggle away, but my body was in tremendous pain. I couldn't move and it was fucking killing me that I couldn't do anything to save myself.

James started thrusting in and out of me inhumanly fast. As I looked down, I screamed at the blurs. He was moving too fast, he was thrusting in too deep. He was hurting me with his forcefulness. He grunted and pressed my clit. It was a fatal attempt to give me pleasure and all he was doing was making me feel worse.

James grunted and flipped me over, he gripped my hips and thrust into me from behind. I couldn't contain my screams even knowing it was futile. He grunted and thrust harder and faster than before. His hand moved from my hip to my breast and he squeezed. I was screaming with the little oxygen my body could give me and he huffed and started to rapidly punch my back.

The pain I was in quadrupled and I shrieked for him to stop. I was losing my voice, but I had to do something.

He was thrusting so hard that I was actually afraid he was going to break me in half. I just hoped he was almost done, but then again he wanted me to suffer. Of course he would take a long time to release. Kill me already.

"Stop! James! You're hurting me! Just kill me already!" was the thoughts running through my head, but I couldn't voice it out loud

James moaned about how exciting I was. I bawled and with every thrust, my back felt like a fucking two ton tractor was on it. Why couldn't James just snap my neck or something? Kill me, I shouted in my head. I wanted this to end.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Let it end! Hurts so fucking much. I couldn't breathe normally anymore and I felt smothered.

James grunted one last time and bit into my shoulder and let out his cold seed inside me.

I screamed at the new pain in my shoulder and James pulled out of me and kept on groping my breast. He moaned and started to pull blood from my shoulder.

~XXX~

I screamed out in pain and tried to dislodge James' fucking head from my shoulder. He didn't budge and I felt myself get more and more drowsy. I collapsed onto the mattress when James let go of my hips and licked the bite he made. I twisted my head and saw him put his clothes back on before walking out the door.

Wait. I thought he was going to kill me. What was he doing? No. He had to finish the job and kill me! Where was he going?

"Kill me," I hoarsely said. My throat was raw from all my screams and I could smell blood all around me.

James smirked and walked back to the mattress. What I would give to wipe that smirk off his fucking face.

He crouched down and used his foot to flip me over so I didn't strain myself to look at him. He tilted his head and looked down at me. He snickered and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd be boring. I was gladly mistaken, but don't be so pathetic, Isabella. I never kill the ones that asks, no beg for death. It would just make them happy. Besides, you're just not worth me killing. You were fun. Enjoy the rest of your life, Isabella. By the way tell Jane she owes me. She says she's been dying to make you feel her pain or something like that. Bye, Isabella."

James patted my freshly bruised stomach before walking back to the door. I reached for my clothes and when I grabbed them, I found that they were shredded. James wanted me to die alone. How could somebody be so fucking cruel?

It was a sad thing to say, but there were even more monsters like James in the world. Sick, twisted bastards that preyed on innocent people. I cried harder at the realization of what James just did to me.

He raped me.

"You're a fucking dick," I whispered as tears ran freely down my face.

He turned around, smirk still in place and walked backwards to the door. "Yes. No. Maybe, but at least I'm not pathetic, bitchy and human."

I thought of something and before he could leave I spoke quietly. "Can you at least take me back to the alley?"

James stood quiet for a while and laughed. He shook his head and ran a hand through his now messy hair. His ruby eyes were full of joy and he raised his eyebrows.

"Isabella, Isabella," he scowled me like a child. "You are so predictable. I'm actually glad I took away that spontaneity from you. The fire in your eyes is gone. And…I love that I did that. You're not the only one, if you're wondering. You were just too easy to get to. Anyways, scream for somebody when you get your voice back. Hope I see you in the future, Isabella."

I closed my eyes and heard the door close. A second later the front door opened and closed. Why the hell did this have to happen to me? I would have never wanted this to happen to any other woman.

James was a monster. One of the monsters that were always portrayed in those Hollywood movies. Why me? Why me, damn it?

I curled myself into a ball, ignoring the pain in my whole body and started to cry myself to sleep. Why me… why?

**A/n: This was the darkest chapter of the story and I hope you will stick with me. Please review and leave me your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. A huge thank you to katandjasper for beta'ing for me. This story was adopted from weirdanimegeek.**

**Bella's POV**

It was amazing how things could change in less than a couple of minutes.

Blink.

I was content.

Blink.

I was screaming in pain.

Blink.

Content.

Blink.

Pain.

I was in so much fucking pain. My arm. My wrist. My back. My ribs. My shoulder. My face. Every single limb was in excruciating agony. I have been swimming in and out of unconsciousness for hours now. I should have been dead by now.

Rats were constantly biting my legs. I was tired and I didn't have enough energy to kick them off me. My breathing pattern was erratic. I didn't know how to deal with this fucking pain. I have never experienced this much fucking pain. It was just too much.

I was freezing; the holey blanket I managed to find barely covered my naked body. The springs in the mattress were uncomfortably pressing into my aching side.

I was crying for what seemed like an eternity. In my mind, tears were the only way to recover that innocence that was stolen from me. How could I not long for my innocence? After all it was stolen by that bastard James.

I was impatient for my death. I was ready for it. I accepted it, welcomed it, but why was death being a dick? Why was it taking forever? Why was I still alive? Shouldn't death be quick and painless? Why the fuck was I alive?

I kept on asking myself what did I ever do to deserve this ill-treatment. I might have hurt a couple of people and gone in with the bad crowd, but I didn't deserve this fate. I would never ask this on another person, so why me?

"Why the fuck was it me?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring my lung's protests.

The bedroom door suddenly banged open, causing me to snap my eyes wide open. Who was it now? Haven't I suffered enough? Yes I fucking have.

A petite blond was suddenly standing before me and she flashed a white-toothed smile. "I think you'll be perfect for Aro," she said in a childlike voice.

She looked breathtaking, yet she had one haunting feature. Crimson eyes. They were as bright as that fucker James', yet this girl looked young. A mere teenager. She had a dangerous air to her. She was dressed in a long red cloak, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She smiled and kneeled in front of me. I flinched back, thinking she was going to hurt me some more. I've had enough for the day, for an eternity.

"You're gonna be a perfect guard member," she said in her childlike voice before biting into my neck.

Jane's POV

I smiled at the human thrashing and pleading for death. It was a shame I had to find our newest member like this, but it did not matter. She was perfect for the Volturi.

"Jane! Why the fuck did you bite her? Aro doesn't want a victim, you dumbass little girl," Felix said angrily, cutting through my trail of thoughts.

I got off the ground and turned to Felix. I smiled at him, finally sick of his complaining and his body arched in the air unnaturally. He yelled out in pain, making me snicker. "Felix," I said in a flat voice, "do not question me. This one will do."

I looked away from him, his body dropping heavily to the ground. When will Felix learn that he was weak compared to me? I was weary of him testing me.

I sighed, already bored and I looked back at the battered human. This human wasn't a victim of a human rapist. No one of our kind did this. There was no way a human can inflict this much damage. James. I smelled him in the room. He listened to me for once.

The human's eyes were red and puffy from tears. Her face was swollen and covered in her own blood. Some bones were in the wrong spot and her back looked broken. Her shoulder had a silver crescent shaped mark. She was clearly raped by a vampire.

Alec quietly stood next to me, seeing the human's wounds for the first time.

"It's odd. Why the hell would a vampire want a human in their bed?" I state, never taking my eyes off the damaged human.

"I don't know." Alec's voice was full of apathy.

"Hmm."

The human girl finally stopped screaming. I bet she finally understood nobody was going to give her what she wanted.

"Let's go."

I turned my back on the girl, impatient for her transformation to end.

"Are you crazy? If we move her the transformation will halt," Alec whispered, concern coloring his voice.

I turned around again and glared at my foolish brother. "Ah Alec, you may be my older brother, but you are so stupid."

My eyes quickly flickered to the girl unwillingly. Alec was the only one that was gentle enough to carry her. Alec had to do it. I would interrupt the process if I carried her. And so would Felix and Demetri. Yes, Alec shall carry the human.

"Carry her Alec," I quietly demanded.

He sighed and took off his cloak. My eyes slightly widened at his actions.

"What are you doing?" I said, my voice edgy at the rage I felt. He was not allowed to take off his cloak. How dare he disrespect our Masters?

"Relax. I'm going to cover her."

I huffed angrily and started to run out the house. I didn't have enough time for him to be extremely careful. I could still smell James in the air. Cocky bastard was going to never let me forget his favor. I hoped the human will search for him. That will be one good fight. One I would love to see.

"We forgot about the Cullen's," Demetri stated, running at my side.

A smile spread across my face. The Cullen's. I completely forgot about them.

"Maybe we should visit, Demetri," I suggested.

"Another time Jane," Alec suddenly said,on the opposite side of Demetri. My smile faded, I was irritated that Alec always disagreed with me. The only reason why I haven't attacked him was because Aro was so fond of him. And he was carrying our human.

"Fine. Another time," I said in my dead voice.

We quickly ran to where our jet was, quickly heading back to Volterra. I sighed as I sat down on a seat. What to do now? I've done enough for a week. After all changing humans is tough work.

My eyes flickered to Alec who still had the human in his arms. He was staring at the human's face, curiosity in his expression. I huffed out in annoyance, breaking Alec's attention from the girl. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Jane get over yourself," he mumbled.

I got off my seat and walked over to him. I looked down at the human and my eyes widened in shock.

"This is impossible," I whispered, disbelief in my voice.

There was no way that this was the girl that I bit. She was transforming into a vampire too quickly. Her face was different; there were no more bruises, but a beautiful face. Her progression was irregular. It wasn't normal. It was barely three hours after the bite was given and she was already changing.

"Strange, huh? Her arm and wrist are already fixed. Her back is fixing itself as we speak. Her temperature is dropping." Alec whispered.

"This is impossible," I repeated while shaking my head.

He replied, "At this rate she'll finish before we even arrive in Volterra."

"Damn. She's hot," Felix suddenly said.

There was a deadly growl and I snapped my head towards Alec. He was glaring at Felix, venom leaking from his mouth. What the hell was with him?

"Alec." I warned.

He looked away from Felix and back to the human. He looked so protective of this girl. Why?

"Let's hope she doesn't finish before we arrive in Volterra."

I sat back down on my seat and stared out the window. Damn, I think this one was too perfect for Aro. Maybe I should get rid of her before the transformation was complete. I looked back to the girl and gave her the strongest illusion of pain I could manage. I kept my eyes on her, waiting for a scream or a sign of pain.

Seconds passed, the human showed no symptom of pain and I was getting frustrated.

"What the hell?" I whispered furiously to myself.

Every single vampire's head snapped in my direction, Alec being the first to understand what I was attempting.

"Stop it, Jane," he demanded, cradling his little human to his chest.

My eyes closed into slits. I started to give the human the full-blown power of my special ability, yet she didn't even wince. I growled, frustrated that this human wasn't showing any indication of agony. This one was definitely too perfect for Aro. More perfect than the whole Volturi Guard combined.

"Jane! That's enough!" Alec yelled.

My jaw locked and I looked away from the human and over to Alec. I glared at him and gritted my teeth.

"You look so different angry. You got me so use to that stupid ass blank face that you always wear. You look so fucking weird. Like you're going to have a seizure or some shit like that," Felix stated between chuckles.

"Shut up, Felix," I spat out between my teeth.

His hands went up in the air and he mumbles, "It's true though."

I growled and shot him a death glare. The next time he insulted me I would give him his death. That definitely was a promise.

"Shut the fuck up, Felix. She's ready to kill your ass." Demetri eyed me and looked back to Felix with a smirk.

He snorted and waved a hand. "What-the-fuck-ever, Demetri."

Felix's chortles stopped and I took my eyes off of him. I looked back over to Alec and the human. He was already so attached to this human. Why? This couldn't be his mate. No, he hasn't even talked to her. If this was his mate I would never be able to get rid of her. Damn this human to hell.

My eyes wandered to nothing in particular and I started to form ways to get rid of my newly found competition. There was no way in hell that she was going to replace me as Aro's favorite. I was the only one that would ever be under that category. One way or another I was going to get rid of that stupid little human. And soon. Very soon.

**A/n: What do you think of Alec's reaction and Janes' thoughts? What do you imagine will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks for all your amazing reviews, you guys are the best. Thanks to katandjasper for her help. This story was adopted from weirdanimegeek, made some small changes to this chapter. I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I was on fire. I was burning. I was burning to the fucking core and nobody gave a rat's ass. People were talking, I could hear them, yet they didn't do a damn thing.

Didn't they see that I was in so much fucking pain? Didn't that blond girl understand that I wanted to die already? What the fuck did she do to me, anyway?

It felt like my skin was peeled off and they were pouring salt all over my fucking body. It felt like I was being run over by a tractor. It felt like they were cutting me into pieces slowly. It felt like a bunch of elephants were stomping on me. It felt like I was being dipped into acid. I felt so much fucking pain.

I've been trying to sleep to get away from the pain. It was a pointless idea, but I just wanted to get the fuck away from this agony. I stopped screaming a while back. It was no use. Nobody was going to take me out of my misery.

Those fucking bastards better run when this shit was over because I was going to kill them and bring them back to life just to kill them again.

I clenched my fist as the faded memory of that blond bitch appeared in front of my eyes. I was going to kill that bitch. She was the one that caused my pain. That whore was going to pay.

I gritted my teeth to stop from screaming as another wave of pain hit me. What the hell was happening to me? This was exactly like when James bit me. He said something about the fiery pain, but what?

I tried to rack my brain for those words, but I only remembered the actions, something I really wanted to forget. That memory was as clear as looking into a fucking crystal ball. It was way too clear.

All my other memories were fading except for that fucking memory. I barely had any memories of Riley and Angela.

Riley and Angela.

I wanted to weep for them. I didn't want to leave them. They were the damn near closest thing that I've ever had. They were my only purpose of living in this cruel ass world. And now I had to leave them because I was turning into some unknown thing? It wasn't fucking fair.

What was I becoming? What the fuck was I going through? Why did these kinds of things have to happen to me? I shuddered as James's face popped into my head.

Why couldn't I forget about that bastard already? I didn't want to remember him. I didn't want to think about how he ruined absolutely everything for me. I hoped that when this fucking pain ended, I would get revenge on James because that was the only thing I wanted to do, to avenge my innocence.

I took in a breath as the pain turned stronger than ever. That shaky breath should have hurt my side, but it didn't. I moved my hand, feeling no extra pain.

Shouldn't I be broken? My hand was damaged, my back was broken. So why wasn't I feeling any extra pain when I moved and inhaled? What the fuck did that bitch do to me? What the hell did she do?

Voices were all around me and I tried to focus on what they were saying.

"Jane, what have you done, you foolish little brat. How dare you bring a changing human to the castle, this is no place for strays! What the hell were you thinking?" A male voice rang out.

A sigh was soon emitted and then somebody spoke in a childish voice. It was that blonde that bit me, Jane.

"Caius, I thought she would be perfect for Aro. This one will be powerful. It hasn't even been thirteen hours since I bit her and the transformation is almost complete. She also reminded me of the legends of her. Besides, I have already begun to regret biting her," Jane said, boredom seeping into her voice.

What the fuck did she mean with that? She was already regretting biting me? Nobody told her to fucking bite me. And what the hell did she mean by 'the transformation is almost complete'? What transformation? She didn't mean me, right? No, I wasn't transforming into shit. I was just in pain. I was just being tortured. That was it.

Suddenly, the memory of James' threat came back, but his words and actions suddenly made sense.

James turned my head and bit into my arm. I screamed in agony and felt fire in my veins. He pulled away from my arm and licked his lips.

"Isabella. I could change you and lock you in here to suffer all alone. Don't. Push. Me!"

So that's what he meant. He was going to change me. But into what? What the hell was he? He wasn't human, he was a monster, I was sure of that. So what the hell was he?

"She was raped by our kind," A gentle male voice said.

Our kind? What kind of people were they then? What kind of monsters were they? What kind of monster was I turning into?

Damn it, I needed some answers.

Deep laughter broke the silence and the man from before, Caius spoke, "A vampire did this? Is he that desperate for a partner?" He asked, amusement coloring his tone.

Everything stood still as I tried to take in what Caius just said.

V-vampire? That was impossible. There was no such thing as vampires. They were just myths. They didn't exist. They were not real. No, they weren't fucking real. They're not real. No. I wasn't turning into a vampire. No. I was turning into something else, but not a vampire. It was just impossible. They weren't fucking real. There's no fucking way I was turning into a vampire. The existence of vampires was a myth and nothing more. There was no such thing as vampires and that was that.

No, no, no, no. Not a vampire.

"No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The voices stopped and I started to tremble. There was just no way that I was going to be a fucking blood sucking vampire. No way in hell. They were making this shit up. I wasn't turning into a vampire. No! I'm not going to fucking believe it 'cause they're sprouting bull shit.

I wasn't turning into a vampire. I wasn't. They didn't exist. They were mythical creatures that were thought up to scare people. That was it. They were bluffing. Yes, that was it. That was it. I couldn't turn into a vampire. I wasn't. I just wasn't turning into that. No way.

"Hmm. Guess she heard you Caius," A different male assumed.

"Yes. Too bad. I think she'll be done in a couple of minutes. Take care of it, Alec."

"Yes." This Alec person said.

"Look, Alec. You're human will finally be done. How exciting," A teasing voice exclaimed.

There was a harsh growl and then someone started to laugh, "Oh Alec, you're already whipped and she hasn't even seen you."

"Shut the fuck up, Felix," Alec growled out menacingly.

The laughter stopped and so did the chatter, but I was already traumatized. Vampire. That was what I was becoming? A fucking vampire? This was my fate? To get raped by a vampire and then turned into one? Un-fucking-believable.

I gasped as the pain was starting to cease from my hands and feet. Was it finally ending? Was I finally going to wake up to be a blood-thirsty monster? I wasn't even ready for this new crappy life.

My body was starting to go numb, the pain completely evaporating. I wanted to sigh in relief. I roughly exhaled as the pain suddenly returned, but this time the fire was consuming my heart. Eating it. Killing it.

I screamed in agony and my hands turned into claws, prepared to tear my heart out. I screamed and started scratching at my chest. My arms were instantly pinned to my side, stopping me from scooping my heart out.

I yelled and cursed the person holding me. Let me get rid of this pain already. I wanted the pain to halt already. If I thought the pain from before was too much, I was extremely wrong. This pain was a hundred times worse than before. It was just so damn painful. My heart was racing, fighting to stay alive.

I screamed and thrashed, begging for death again. I yelled as the fire intensified. Why wasn't it ending already? Why couldn't the fucking pain end already, damn it? This was too much for me.

My heart started to race quickly. Then the pain finally evaporated, my heart completely stopping. Was I dead? Did my death come already? Was I finally dead? Why was I still thinking? I was dead.

No. I was not dead. No. Why?

I wanted death. Not immortality. I wanted to escape from this world, escape from the truth. I didn't want to become a vampire. I wanted to die, damn it! I slowly inhaled and was hit by different smells.

Honeysuckle, mint, mold, pine, rain, musk, honey, roses, lavender, leather, apple, cherry and a sweet floral scent that made me snap my eyes wide open.

I gasped as my eyes focused on the air all around me. I could see tiny dust particles twirling and dancing in the air. I could see through the light bulb over-head for so long that it should've made me see colors, but it didn't. I was able to see the glowing strings of filaments in that bulb. I saw things that the naked eye could have never seen. I heard people talking in the rooms that seemed to be far away. My ears prickled and I picked up on one conversation.

"Have you seen Aro's future body? She looks talented," A woman in a far-away room quietly whispered.

"Yes. Poor thing. She has no say in it, but I heard that she could be the one," The two women continued with their chatter, but I choose to ignore them.

There was more movement in other rooms. There were loud pleas for mercy and sick crunching noises. I intentionally blocked that out.

There was a sudden movement in my room and I quickly got off the hard bed I was on. I crouched down and clawed my hands. I was ready to attack the threat. I furiously looked around the room. It was a purple room with carved swirls on the wall and floor, there was also the tiny bed I was just on. My eyes suddenly landed on a young boy hiding in the darkness.

He was pale; his brown hair was shaggy and fell in his eyes. His facial features were perfectly sharp; his lips were full and plump. His red eyes wide and innocent. His tall figure was dressed in a light grey suit, yet he looked like a teenager. I had to admit he was a handsome boy.

"You're awake," He finally said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he raised his hands in surrender. He backed further into the room's corner and a nervous look graced his handsome face.

"Where am I?" I asked in a voice that sounded too foreign to me. It was too melodic, it sounded too much like the wind.

The boy laughed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. I glared at him and clenched my fist. I looked down at my closed fist, focusing on my fingers. They weren't broken. I sucked in a breath and noticed my sides didn't hurt. I moved my arms. Everything was in place. Even my back wasn't hurting the shit out of me.

I touched my face and noticed it wasn't hot like it used to be. I barely felt warm, I felt dead. My lips quivered and I fell to my knees, causing my hair to cover my face. My body shook and I wanted to cry, but I couldn't shed one tear.

I looked up at the brunette boy, wanting to ask him what the fuck I turned into.

"I'm sorry."

I growled at him, picking myself off the ground. Not an eighth of a second later, I was in his face. I didn't even have enough time to be shocked at my own speed. I grabbed his neck, pinning him to the wall. I sucked in a deep breath as he gulped.

"What the fuck am I?" My voice was breathy, my eyes full of unshed tears.

"A vampire," He gently answered.

I gasped and let go of his neck. I quickly shook my head, trying to shake the thought away. "No," I mouthed.

No. It wasn't true. I was not a vampire. No. No. No. No. No.

"You're fucking lying," I yelled at the boy.

He shook his head and placed his arm around me. I quickly shook it off. "I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you?" He softly asked.

I snapped and grabbed at his arms, throwing him to the fucking wall. There was a loud crash and the wall shattered away in little pieces. I gave one last glance at the boy before running out the room.

I was running too fucking fast. Way too fast. The things I was whipping by should have been nothing but blurs, yet I was able to see everything to perfection.

The walls were so plain, carved yellow-looking swirls. Wooden candle holders were on the walls. The candle light made the wall color look yellow instead of its original color of purple. There were hundreds of rooms with huge doors. All of the wooden doors had carved lines going across the door and a metal handle acted as the doorknob. The floor was the same as the wall, carved purple-yellow swirls. I turned a corridor and another, then another.

Why were there so many fucking hallways? This shit was really pissing me off. I rounded a couple more corridors before I reached two giant, wooden doors. I slowed down to a halt and contemplated whether or not I should enter the room.

I could hear people talking in there, expecting me. The people inside wanted me to burst in, I could tell. I huffed angrily and pushed the doors open, my eyes wandering around the huge ass room.

Tons and tons of people were in here. Maybe a hundred a people were in here and every single person was watching me. I walked further into the room, my eyes looking around the huge room.

Why did everybody look so fucking identical? They were all so pale, all strangely beautiful in their own way; all of them had red eyes. I stopped walking and closed my eyes. Every single person's face transformed into James' face.

No. Not him. Damn it, damn it. Why him? Why couldn't I just forget that fucking night? I didn't want to live with this shit at the back of my mind forever. I wanted to forget about that mother fucker, but he haunted me too fucking much. He traumatized me so badly. And the only thing that I could think of was to get revenge on James.

"Amazing."

I snapped my eyes open and the room was empty except for about twelve people or so. One person I instantly recognized. That blonde bitch. She was the one who transformed me into a fucking monster. A vampire.

I growled and started to run over to the bitch. I sneered at her, ready to punch her in the mouth, when suddenly I was pushed back by somebody. I flew into the air and quickly performed a back flip, landing on my feet. Someone started to clap and my eyes flittered over to the culprit.

A male with long black hair started to get off of a wooden throne-like chair, a smirk on his lips. His chalky complexion kept me staring at him. He looked so transparent. His skin reminded me of onion skin. Clear white and fragile. I was scared that if I was to touch him, he would crumble away into dust. He just looked so… breakable.

He wasn't tall, probably a bit taller than me; his form was covered in a long red cloak. His ruby eyes looked cloudy and they were full of joy and want. I glared at him and he chuckled. No, it was more of a hissing noise.

He slowly stepped down the three steps that led up to his huge throne and then made his way towards me.

"Look at the nice glare she is giving you, Aro."

My eyes flickered over to a male on another throne. His head was stuck out arrogantly and a scowl was on his face. He was exactly like the black-haired one, only with snowy white hair. Chalky skin, milky red eyes, a red cloak and that same paper-thin skin. He had a sour look plastered on his face and was looking directly at me.

"Indeed she is Caius," The black-haired man, Aro, answered.

I looked back to the blonde girl and found her smirking still. Oh I was going to wipe that fucking smirk off of her face.

"What is your name?" Aro asked, re-catching my attention.

I looked back at him. I was silent for a while. "Who the fuck are you?" I sneered.

He laughed and looked back at Caius. They shared glances before Aro laughed some more.

"This one is definitely a feisty one. I think you'll be a perfect mentor for this one, Caius," Aro stated in his hissing voice.

"Hmm," Caius replied, a scowl on his face.

I could hear footsteps behind me and the brown-haired boy was at my side. I looked over at him and he looked forward. He didn't even look hurt, he hardly looked shaken up. He looked as if he wasn't just thrown into a wall.

"Alec."

The boy walked forward and stopped in front of Aro. He got down on one knee, bowed his head and offered his hand. Aro took it quickly, closing his eyes and humming at the same time. I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was he doing? What were they doing?

Aro opened his eyes and nodded.

"Hmm. I did not know that. I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Alec."

The boy, Alec, stood up and stood back at my side. I looked over at him curiously and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. His cheek appeared to be lifted; I could have sworn that he was actually smiling.

"So…" Aro suddenly said.

I looked back at him, my face completely unreadable. What the fuck did this guy want now? Didn't he see I wasn't in the mood for his questions? Clearly this geezer needed to get some more fucking brain cells.

"What is your name?" Aro asked me, walking closer to me. One way or another he was going to find out my history. I might as well tell him about me now.

My voice was cold and emotionless. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Are one of your parents Italian?"

"Both actually," Fucking nosy-ass bastard.

"Hmm. Then this is the perfect place for you," His voice trailed off.

I stared at him and waited for him to speak some more, "Isabella, I am Aro Volturi. The two men behind me are my brothers, let them introduce themselves."

"Caius," the white-haired male from before said. He stood in front of me and scrunched his nose in disgust.

What-the-fuck-ever. I nodded, recognizing his presence. I moved on to the next throne and saw a bored-looking man.

He was almost the same as Aro. He had long dark hair that was brushed back. His crimson eyes were full of boredom, probably because he's seen many years of Aro's excitement; I didn't blame him. He wore a red cloak too, yet it looked like he was the one who balanced the other two. Clearly he was the silent one that put order between Aro and Caius.

"Marcus," He said in a deep voice. He didn't even bother to get off his throne. This guy didn't even want to get off his lazy ass and introduce himself. My kind of guy. I nodded again and looked back at Aro.

"I'm leaving now."

He started to laugh and shook his head.

"Isabella," He whispered.

"What?" I was starting to get pissed off. I was so close to killing him.

"I know that you have been… touched by one of our kind. It is a bit ludicrous, really. I hardly ever hear of these things. Alec and Jane have told me about it. Well actually I heard it in their thoughts," Aro stated.

My eyes widened. He knew about James? Wait, what? What the fuck did he mean by "I heard it in their thoughts?" He was not a mind reader, right? No way.

"What?" I blurted out.

He started to chuckle and stood in front of me. He held up one finger, "May I touch your hand?"

Confused by the question I held out my hand. He touched my hand with his finger, closing his eyes in concentration. His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes. He looked disappointed.

"How strange? Jane you said she was immune to you?" He asked.

The blonde girl stepped out of the shadows and nodded.

"Yes, master," she stated in an expressionless voice. Her eyes flickered over to me unwillingly and then she looked back over to Aro.

I growled at her and took a step forward. Alec was in front of me and stopped me from progressing over to Jane.

"Don't even try," He gently warned me. A long growl escaped me, but he stood his ground.

"Are you ready to be thrown into another fucking wall again?" I spat, anger fueling me. He frowned.

I sensed someone moving towards me, it had to be that fucking geezer.

Not even a fraction of a second after Aro placed his hand on my shoulder, I shook his hand off and my hand held his wrist. He chuckled and I slightly turned my head to glare at him.

"You will not touch Jane."

I narrowed my eyes and heard a couple of gasps around the room. Aro faced his palm up to halt whoever it was from coming in any closer.

"Fuck you," I said forbiddingly.

"Isabella, let us talk about this, then if you wish, you could still leave," He suggested.

I stiffly nodded and let go of his hand.

"Well, we are the Volturi. Marcus, Caius and I are the ones that lead the Volturi. What we do is keep the vampire world in check. We set laws and punish those that disobey them," His voice was hard at the end, "You see, us vampires live among humans secretly. It is against our laws for a human to know about the existence of vampires. There are vampires that get careless and let humans find out about us. So what we do is we execute both parties. The human and the vampire. This is basically the only rule we have."

"Wait. Back the fuck up," I interrupted. "So I am a vampire?"

He laughed. "Yes, my darling child. You are a vampire that shall feed on human blood. You're an immortal, with pale skin and natural human appeal. This actually makes feeding easier because since humans are so entranced by us, drawing them in is easy. Your eyes shall be a deep shade of red whenever you finish feeding. And your eyes will turn black when you are in need of feeding. Yet your eyes are actually onyx. Does your throat burn?" Aro said curiously.

My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head. I only felt a slight sting.

"Hmm. I guess your eyes will naturally be that color. Anyways…"

"There's more?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes. We typically run much faster than a human. In a blink of an eye, we can be in another room. Yet you seem to be faster than the normal vampire. I wouldn't be surprised if you are faster than Edward Cullen. Oh you do have to meet the Cullen's. Carlisle is a close friend of mine. They are the strangest clan out of all our species."

"How so?"

"You see, they feed on animals. It is a strange thing, very unheard of. It totally goes against our nature, you see. I think you will like them. They have a member of the clan that is the only one in the clan that still feeds on humans. Jared or Jasper, I believe," Aro's voice quietly trailed off.

"So why the hell am I here?" I was impatient and I needed all the answers. The Cullen's weren't important to me.

He smiled angelically and nodded, "Ah yes let me tell your use."

My eyebrows furrowed and he sighed before circling around me. "Isabella," Aro started to speak, "I am what you call a body shedder. I am a vampire that uses other people's bodies to survive."

My eyes widened in shock and my face turned into a mask of disgust.

"What?" I cried out in outrage.

He chuckled softly and my lips quivered. What kind of a fucking monster was this guy? He… switched bodies. He basically ate other people in order to stay alive.

What the fuck? This geezer wasn't normal for shit. He was fucking bat crazy. He was one crazy ass geezer. That was what he was.

"Yes, that is what I am. I transfer my soul into my next host and consume that person's soul. This is the only way for me to be an immortal. Years of experimenting on my body has led me to this point. It really is a tragic thing."

"And-and I come into this h-how?" I was stuttering and I mentally smacked myself. Way to act cool Bella.

"Ah yes you, Isabella, are my next host."

I gasped and my eyes bulged out of my head. My mouth hung open and I fell to my knees. My stomach wanted to lurch out everything it contained. Suddenly silver liquid spewed from my mouth and onto the floor. I fell back onto my ass and I did a little choking sound at the back of my throat.

My body started to shake uncontrollably, my eyes unfocused. I was beyond disgusted. It was disgusting that Aro was so blood-thirsty. I was his next what?

This couldn't be fucking possible. I couldn't do that. I couldn't just give him my body. I had to live, I had to do things. I had to get my revenge. I couldn't just sacrifice myself to him.

Why me? Couldn't he choose some other fucking person? Why the fuck did this kind of shit happen to me? Could somebody answer that simple question for me?

I took in a shaky breath, even though I didn't need it and looked at the ground under me. I caught a small glimpse of the silvery liquid I threw up and I was perplexed at the color. Silver. Bubbly laughter suddenly filled the room.

I looked over to the sound of the laughter and saw that Jane was the one who was laughing. I narrowed my eyes at that annoying ass blonde and clenched my fist. I was ready to fight to her. I would fight her.

"Join us, Isabella and you will know what true power is," Aro said, still circling around me.

"I don't need your power, Aro. Just let me kill that bitch," I spat pointing at the blonde.

She smirked, knowing full well that her little master wouldn't let me kill her. I glared at her.

"Yes you do need my help. That is if you want your revenge on your attacker," Aro whispered in my ear.

My eyes closed as I remembered that piece of shit.

James.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Aro. He knew what my other motive was, besides killing that blonde hoe. I didn't want to join this little group and sacrifice my body to Aro, I really didn't, but if I was going to get to kill James, I'd give Aro my life a million times over and I would never regret it.

I sighed. He tempted me and I couldn't fucking resist. I took his hand and shook it; he still had the hopes of hearing my thoughts. Pathetic fucker.

I yanked on his arms and his ear was at my lips. Everybody in the room was in shock at my speed.

"If I don't get my revenge .you can say goodbye to everyone in the room. And that's a fucking promise," I whispered menacingly.

He laughed and agreed.

"Well I will be your mentor and instructor. After all you are my responsibility and Alec will be your right-hand man. Your cloak will be fetched for you. Once you arrive to the highest rank, you will be given a red cloak. Welcome to the Volturi Isabella Marie Swan."

I replied in a cold, unemotional voice. "Thank you."

I swear I could taste my revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews, fav's and follows. This story was adopter from weirdanimegeek. A big thank you to the awesome katandjasper for all her help. I don't own Twilight...  
**

**Bella's POV**

The room was dead silent. Nobody dared to move or even breathe. I silently stood, waiting for somebody to break the silence. Aro was the one to break it.

"Well, now that your decision has been made, Alec will you please show Isabella to her…"

"Actually, Aro, I was thinking I would like to walk outside of these walls. Sightseeing so to speak," I quickly said, interrupting Aro.

He pondered for a couple of seconds and gently smiled. He opened his mouth to speak when the doors slammed open abruptly.

A man walked over to Aro and bowed before standing up straight. I narrowed my eyes at the man and he turned around to look at me. He had a slight olive tone and was muscled to the extreme. He was very tall and he was thick at the shoulders. His black hair was cropped short and framed his perfectly angular face. His eyes were red around the edges and darkened until they were completely black around the pupil. He wore simple modern clothes under his charcoal grey cloak. The man winked at me.

Alec, who was still at my side, growled out a warning. I looked at Alec out of the corner of my eye. He was crouched and ready for an attack; clearly his target was this burly man.

The man smirked and raised his palm up, his fingers curling, beckoning Alec to attack.

I rolled my eyes at this silly charade and I tilted my head to the side to look at Alec. He turned his face to me, anger written all over his features. I scowled at him as if I was scowling a child, before speaking. "That's enough. I don't have time for your little fights, you can show me around the city and then you may argue all you want," I said speaking in a mono-tone.

Laughter erupted from the male in front of me, breaking the silence. I looked back at him, arching an eyebrow. What was so damn funny?

"Oh, Alec. I like her, she's feisty. My name's Felix, hun," He winked at me and I glared.

Was this guy joking? Was he actually trying to flirt with me? Did he not see that I didn't have time for his stupid ass advances?

"Felix," Aro said, anger hinting in his voice, "What was the purpose of your interruption?"

Felix turned around to face him and bowed his head in mock shame. I looked back at Alec and he was standing up straight, looking over at me. My eyebrow raised yet again, causing him to grin and shrug.

"I apologize, Master. I swear to not provoke a fight from Alec again. Master, it seems that we have some visitors and they would like to talk with you," Felix replied.

My eyes flickered back to Aro and Felix, putting my full attention back to their conversation.

"Who are they?" Caius quipped, impatience filling his voice.

"They are the Cullen's."

The room went silent for a short while and then Aro clapped his hands in joy. His smile was so big that I was actually worried that his face was gonna crack. He was basically jumping for joy.

"Well bring them in. I have not seen Carlisle in so long," Aro smiled and Felix left the big room.

I sighed and slapped my hands on my jean-clad thighs catching Aro's attention, "I'll be back in a while." I signaled for Alec to come with me and started to walk to the double doors.

"Isabella?" I turned back at the sound of my name.

"Yes, Aro?"

"I would like for you to stay so you can meet the Cullen's, if that is not too much to ask," Aro was smiling and I glared at him.

Hell to the fucking no. I was not going to wait for a couple of animal-blood sucking vamps. Hell no. I had things to do, like meditate and look around wherever the hell I was. I opened my mouth to decline, but closed it when I heard people approaching. Damn those stupid Cullen's to hell. Why the fuck did they have to show up right now? Did they really have to show up right now?

The doors opened and I started to walk to the far away corner in the room. Somebody placed a hand on my shoulder, making my escape to the shadows impossible. I growled and turned, grabbing the person's wrist and throwing him to the floor, twisting his arm back the whole time. I slammed him onto the floor and pinned his arm behind his back, standing over him.

"Don't fucking touch me, Alec," I spat.

He whimpered and I narrowed my eyes down at him.

"Amazing," somebody whispered, causing my head to snap over in the direction of the speaker.

He was in awe and I glared at the tall, blonde man. He was young, probably in his twenties and had light blonde hair. He had a slight build and his eyes were a strange shade of golden brown, a difference to all the red eyes I've seen. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a green sweater. Perfect fucking timing, Cullen's.

I released Alec's arm out of my grip and I made my way to the back of the room. I looked around the room and noticed four people that I didn't notice before. There was a highly muscled man, almost like Felix, with curly, short brown hair. He was tall and pale; he had the same golden eyes like the blonde male from before. He had a straight jaw, full lips and dark, purplish shadows under his eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt that defined all his muscles.

The next was a pale female. She was blonde and gorgeous. Her jeans and simple shirt seemed to accentuate her glorious figure. She had golden blonde hair that waved to the middle of her back. Her face was undeniably beautiful. Full red lips, straight facial features and golden eyes with bruises under them. She was like those girls that belonged on a runway. She was one of those girls that made you self-conscious standing next to her. She was wrapped around the heavily muscled man. I guessed that he was her boyfriend.

The other person was a man with short black hair that was combed back. He had golden eyes like the others. His slightly dark skin and facial features shouted that he was of Mexican descent. He was dressed like the other three. Jeans and a t-shirt, yet he was gawking at me like I was some freak. I wouldn't blame him if he thought I was a weirdo.

And the last one was taller than the previous men. He was leaner, but still muscled and had a devastatingly beautiful face. He had honey blonde hair that brushed his shoulders. He had plump lips and pale facial features. He had bright red eyes that made me wonder if he was really with the other three. Everything about him was entrancing, yet none of these things kept me staring. No, it was because of all the scars that littered his body. Many silver crescent-shaped scars were on his face. I assumed that they were bite marks.

He had at least fifteen scars on his jaw and about three surrounding his right eyebrow. It looked like a pattern of silver bite marks was woven onto the skin on his neck. The scars overlapped each other, making a criss-cross pattern. The shirt he wore didn't cover the scars on his arms either. There were countless scars on each of his arms. The pattern on his neck was on his arms as well. The crescent shaped scars littered every inch of visible skin. He looked… ravaged. He looked dangerous, but I couldn't help wanting to know more about him.

I wanted to speak to him, to understand why he had those scars, but I didn't have enough time for stupid bonds of friendship. It would distract me from my goal. It would put this man at risk and I just couldn't bear putting him through my shit. I had too many things to deal with and I don't think he'd want to deal with it either.

"This explains why I sensed such power," the dark-haired man said in a slight Mexican accent.

I stopped staring at the honey blonde, finally finding strength to look away. I took in one last breath to calm my nerves. I silently walked over to stand next to Alec, who was gawking at me as well. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head, pursing his lips.

"Eleazar, my dear old friend. I did not see you. How are you?" Aro was smiling, clearly forgetting what just happened.

"I am doing wonderful, Aro," the dark-haired man replied coolly.

"That is wonderful." Aro glanced over to me.

He waved me forward and I walked forward to stand in front of him. I had to at least try to bite back my pride and actually listen to him. Every time I disobeyed I was risking losing everything. And killing James was just that. It was everything to me. Screw my life. I just want to kill James.

"Isabella, these are very old friends of mine. We go back a long time ago."

I opened my mouth but was cut off by Eleazar.

"Aro. This one is not normal. She is unlike any other I have seen before. Never in my life have I encountered this amount of power."

Caius suddenly laughed sardonically. I momentarily looked over at him and saw that he had a bitter smile on his face.

"Eleazar. You have the power of guessing abilities. You tell us what she possesses."

The room went silent and I turned to Eleazar. He walked towards me, measuring his limits; my eyes narrowed to slits, waiting for him to push my limit. He halted in front of me and stared at me. He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"This one is a tricky one. She is a shield, she is blocking me now, so I cannot be sure, but she seems to be more than that," Eleazar finally said.

I exhaled a breath and looked back at Aro.

"Aro you have guests. Don't waste your time to find out what kind of fucking freak I am. Either way, you're getting this fucking body. So what's the fucking point. Right, Master?" I sneered.

He was in front of me and slapped me across the cheek. The blow was so powerful that my head snapped the other direction. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth to keep me from telling the fucker off.

"Isabella. I have not known you for more than a day, but I am sick and tired of your attitude. You can and will not disrespect me any further." Aro looked pissed. The fuck if I cared. I sucked on my teeth before replying.

"That's hard to arrange."

He smirked and slapped me again. This time he frowned when I showed no sign of weakness.

"Isabella. I do not want you to continue disrespecting me. If you do not like it here, at least pretend that you are ecstatic."

"That's easy for you to say, Aro. Cause we're all fated to pretend. In one point in our shitty lives we have to act like we enjoy something when in reality we don't. All our lives we are told, if you don't like it, act like you do. Everybody is constantly going on and on about pretending to be this, pretending to be that. I refuse to stick so low, I refuse to pretend that I am happy when I'm actually hate-filled, but then again, I guess it's time for me to brush up on my acting skills, right?" I ended my short monologue by looking at Aro disgustedly.

His eyes flashed angrily and he slapped me a third time.

I closed my eyes again. What the fuck? I didn't say shit to him. I didn't say anything that was offensive. He sighed and looked down at me, disappointment shining in his eyes. He shook his head and lightly touched my cheek, probably thinking that he would make me feel better with his sudden gentleness. If anything he was making me feel like he was my pimp or some shit like that.

"Isabella, you have so much potential, do not waste it. Go stand with Alec. Do not leave his side until I tell you otherwise," he ordered in a soft voice.

I scowled at him and walked back to Alec, who was looking at Aro with a look of disbelief. Oh, I didn't believe it either, buddy.

"Now," Aro said with a frown, "what is the purpose of your decision to grace us with your presence, Carlisle?"

The light-haired man from before stepped up and sighed, his eyes flickering over to me and back to Aro.

"Well, Aro, if you haven't forgotten, you requested my help in training two newborns," he spoke in a light voice.

Aro's smile returned and he clapped his hands. I swear this guy always clapped his fucking hands. This isn't that shitty show with that idiotic purple dinosaur, you know?

"Ah, yes and your answer?" He had an eager smile and I rolled my eyes at his childlike actions.

The light-haired man pursed his lips before speaking.

"I have decided that I will help you, but with only one newborn. Also once the newborn stage is over, we will send the newborn back. My son, Jasper, has decided to take up the responsibility of the newborn. After all he is the one that has the most experience with them."

The honey blonde stood next to the speaking blonde, his head held high. He looked at me once, the look full of curiosity.

Aro's smile grew at Carlisle's response, "Ah yes, the one that has been in the wars. Actually I have decided on something just now." He glanced over at me quickly.

I had a bad feeling that something terrible was about to happen to me. I was either going to die, or whatever vampires did when their lives ended, or I was going to be sent off with these Cullen's. Either way, I'd rather stay here and act like I was having the time of my life.

"And that would be?" The honey blonde replied in a deep voice.

If I wasn't just slapped around, I'd be shuddering at the sound of his voice. It was so husky and he had a Texan accent that made me want to melt. No stop it, Bella. You don't have time for these little distractions. You will not attach yourself to anything or anyone.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you should train Isabella. After all she does need some discipline."

Everybody's eyes were on me and I glared at each and every single one of I fucking knew it. I knew that I was going with this damn clan and do God knows what with them.

"Hmm," The honey blonde said.

"Aro, are you insane?" Caius hissed.

"No, I am not," Aro shot back.

"She is unstable. She is barely a newborn. She could murder the whole town if she steps out."

"This is not your decision. It is between me and the Cullen's." Aro looked over at the light-haired man, Carlisle, and the honey blonde expectantly.

They whispered to themselves so quietly that I couldn't even hear them. They sighed and Carlisle gently smiled.

No! Fuck no! Hell to the fucking no!

"We'll train her," he said gently.

I angrily gnawed on my bottom lip and clenched my fists. What the hell? I was just getting used to this shitty place and now I had to go off with some random animal blood sucking vamps? Are you kidding me?

"I think I know what she possesses," Eleazar suddenly stated.

My eyes flittered over to him and he looked at Aro, a smirk on his lips.

"She is a shield all right, but I believe that she can be more than a shield. She seems to possess another gift, or maybe gifts, but I cannot see…"

"Hmm. One known gift and a possibility of having two hidden abilities. Interesting. I'd like to ask for one favor, Carlisle, if that is not too much to ask," Aro said with a gleam in his eye.

"And that favor would be?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I would like Alec to accompany Isabella. I would want at least one Volturi Guard member to be there to record her progress."

"Of course." Carlisle tightly smiled and looked at me.

Beautiful. B-e-a-utiful. This was the cherry on the ice cream I had. As if this day couldn't have gone any worse. I got slapped around like a hoe, I got changed into a vampire and I'm being sent away. This is delaying my fucking revenge plan.

Shit.

Now what was I gonna do?

"Isabella." A voice I hardly recognized rang out and I looked over at Marcus.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I expect to hear great things when I hear from you," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly.

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"I hope so."

I knew I'd like this guy.

I looked over to Alec, who had two cloaks in his hands. One gray and the other black. He handed me the black one and I quietly slipped it on. I took one last glance at Jane and smirked. She was absentmindedly playing with her fingers, her gaze intently on me.

She looked at me with hatred and… jealousy? Huh. She's jealous of me. I wonder why. Oh well. She's still a stupid bitch to me.

The Cullen's bowed to the Volturi and started to make their way out of the room.

Carlisle turned around and he looked back at me, signaling with his finger for me to follow them out. Fuck. Time to go with these fucking goody-goody Cullen's. Just my damn luck. Alec and I stood in front of the three leaders and he bowed. I felt generous so I half bowed.

"Alec, take care of her," Aro said in a grave voice.

Alec nodded and we followed after the Cullen's. I guess it's time to pretend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: So sorry for the long wait, I've been really stressed out and stress on my already sick body is not a good combination. I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or fav'd. Your support means the world to me. Thank you to katandjasper for her help.**

**I don't own anything. This story was adopted from weirdanimegeek, I just made some minor changes.**

**Bella's POV**

After walking down a hallway we reached a reception area. A sweet scent and a slight thumping sound hit my senses, causing me to tense slightly. I turned my face to the scent and my eyes landed on a frail human girl.

Arms quickly wrapped around my waist before I could launch myself at the girl. Snarls and vicious growls came out of my throat, making me sound truly evil. I was thrashing in the unknown person's arms and I was shouting for that sweet blood that would quench my thirst.

I scratched at the man's arms, causing a couple of hisses and then a rough voice was at my ear, whispering in a Texan accent, "I really don't want to hurt you darlin', but you are makin' it very difficult."

I turned in Jasper's arms and attempted to bite him. He actually smirked at me before turning me around and holding my wrists together with one hand. There was suddenly no more fight in me, instead all I felt was tranquility. I didn't know how it happened, but that was the only emotion that I felt. Calm.

I looked back at the girl and was slightly shocked at how comfortable she looked among the chaos I managed to make; I couldn't help but wonder if she knew the people around her were vampires.

She had dark skin, light brown hair and vibrant green eyes. She was pretty, but she would've been prettier working for any other company. She smiled at Alec and the Cullen's, her smile slightly faltering when her eyes landed on me being held by Jasper.

"I hope you had a nice visit at Volterra. Please do feel free to visit again," She said in a light, musical voice.

The Cullen's muttered their thanks and started to walk away. Jasper and Emmett stayed behind to watch me, Jasper having a hold on my arm. I was waiting for Alec, who was exchanging a couple of words with the girl.

"I see you're leaving. Another mission, Alec?" The girl turned to me with curiosity in her eyes.

"You can say that. Gianna, I would like you to keep an eye on my sister," he said hoarsely, "I don't exactly want Jane to start acting up."

I gaped at him, shocked at the fact that Jane was his sister.

"Of course, goodbye Alec."

With that Jasper let go of my arm and started to walk away. I looked over at Alec and walked a little bit faster, trying to get away from him. He was related to the enemy and I was not going to let him get anywhere near me.

"What's up with you?" He asked after we caught up with the Cullen's.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and scowled. Did he really not know why I suddenly didn't want to talk to him? Was he really that fucking dense? Or was he just acting stupid?

I walked a little faster, walking a foot away from the Cullen's. I turned my head to speak with Alec quietly, but I had a feeling that the Cullen's would hear everything.

"I didn't know that bitch was your sister."

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath. He shrugged nonchalantly and stared forward.

"We're not that close, but she is the only thing I have left." His voice was merely a whisper, but I heard.

My eyebrows furrowed, but then a voice broke the silence, "I hope your stay with us will be enjoyable, Isabella," Carlisle trailed off and I nodded.

We all filed into an elevator and Alec pushed the button to take us two floors down. Quiet music played and after a short while the doors opened. A stylish lobby greeted us and I quickly made my way across the room and out the doors, the night air hitting my face. I sighed, gazing back at the medieval castle I was to return to in a year. Alec stopped alongside me, gazing intently at my face as I focused on the Volturi castle. I really have to come up with a plan that will stop me from coming back here.

The city plaza was dead silent, not a soul was out, which was a good thing because my throat was fucking burning and I needed to feed. All of the buildings seemed to have been squashed together. There was a wide brick fountain that was placed in the middle of the plaza, a huge clock tower across the fountain. I looked at the huge clock tower; it was one in the morning yet the moon was gleaming brightly.

I looked around the deserted street and my eyes landed on a couple of cars. They weren't fast cars, I could tell, but they would do.

"I take it we have to be thieves now?" I asked and Carlisle slightly frowned as he broke into two cars.

"Okay Rosalie, Jasper, go into a car with Isabella and Alec. Emmett, Eleazer, you can go with me," Carlisle ordered and I climbed into the second car.

Alec climbed in after me and leaned back, closing his eyes. Jasper and the stunning blonde girl, Rosalie, occupied the front seats.

We soon started driving to an unknown destination and I stared off into space.

"So..." Jasper's deep voice broke the silence and I glared at a dust mote, "What made you join the Volturi?"

I took a while to answer, but when I spoke it came out in a harsh voice, very much unlike my own. "Reasons that don't concern you."

"See, I told Carlisle we were going to end up with a bitch. I specifically told him not to do this," a musical voice stated and I instantly froze.

"Rose, this is why we never take you anywhere," snapped Jasper angrily and I clenched my fists for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Yes, because I'm clearly a bitch and you're an angel sent from above. I'm clearly a product of Satan and you're God's precious little gift," I spat, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Tension filled the car and Alec looked wearily from me to the blonde sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, you fucking whore. How dare you! Hell to the fucking no! Jasper pull over so I can kick this bitch's ass!"

I merely crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back as the bitch tried to grab me from her seat up front. I raised an eyebrow, flipped my hair and looked at nothing once more.

"Stop Rosalie! Fuckin' shit! Can you stop? I honestly wanted to welcome the new one, but you had to go and fuck it up! Stop tryin' to grab the fuckin' steerin' wheel!" Jasper yelled as Rosalie made a swipe at the steering wheel.

The car gave a sharp turn, the engine was cut off and the car door opened. Rosalie scrambled out of the car, slamming the door with such force that the car started to rock back and forth. Jasper was out the car a second later and he and Rosalie started to have a screaming match outside.

I sighed and leaned back into the seat, catching little tidbits of the argument.

"She is a sarcastic, slutty ass bitch! Why can't you see that?" Rosalie cried out in rage.

"Are you shittin' me? What the fuck do you have against people? Why can't you just be fuckin' friendly for one day? Fuck! Go in the fuckin' car with Carlisle. Send me Emmett. At least he isn't such a bitch towards people!" Jasper roared, before walking back to the car with the hulky figure that was Emmett.

"Fuck!" He yelled once he was back in the car. He turned to me and I saw that his red eyes turned to a deep black, "Sorry about that. Rosalie just doesn't like people in general."

The look I gave him was probably extremely malicious because Jasper turned around and started the car with a frustrated sigh.

"Why'd you have to marry such a bitch, Em?" Jasper said while looking over at Emmett.

Emmett shrugged and mumbled something about love. There was a pang in my heart at the mention of love. I used to love somebody, I'm not sure if I still do, but if I really am a vampire, I will never see Riley again. He was my world; he was everything I wanted in a guy and he understood me like no other. I didn't use him for sex, I never would, but he was a daily part of my life. He was part of my daily routine. I loved him with all my heart. Sure the sex was great, but he was the only person that I would talk to for hours on end. He was my everything and I regret never telling him my true feelings.

Angela. She was the only person that has actually stuck in my life, besides my father. She stood next to me and defended me. I would miss her; I wish nothing bad will happen to her.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the headrest. I was tired and I didn't have enough in me to live forever. I wanted to be human. To have air fill my lungs, to have my heart beat. Hell, I wanted to eat again. I wanted to be anything but a fucking vampire.

"Carlisle says that we're relocatin' to Canada, Em. You get to hunt your disgustin' ass bears now," Jasper pretended to gag, which led to Emmett starting off insults and I blocked them all out.

I had to come up with a plan. I needed to track down James; I needed to see where he went after his trip to Aberdeen. I had to find the ones closest to him, the ones that knew him and persuade them to tell me about his whereabouts. I would kill if I fucking had to. I didn't give a shit. I just needed to find James. I will do everything in my power and I will not rest until James is a pile of ash. I don't care how long it's gonna take, but I will find him and I will kill him. I swear on my own vampire ass that I will murder him. He will feel what I felt. He will beg for mercy and I will laugh in his face and claim my revenge. I will definitely have the last laugh. James is...

"Is it okay if I call you Bella?" Emmett suddenly asked me, turning in his seat to face me and I growled.

"Fuck no," I spat acidly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate that name. That was my human name and I refuse to use it. I will leave that name where it belongs, which is in the fucking past."

"How about Izzy?" Emmett said without missing a beat and I continued to glare at him.

"Is my name so fucking hard to say or what?" I yelled and he smiled, flashing me dimples.

"No, it's just that your name has too many letters and I get lazy, so I need to shorten your name," he replied.

"I really don't give a shit if you call me Izzy, just don't call me Bella," I warned him and he flashed those fucking dimples again.

I looked out the window and saw that we were zipping by the scenery pretty quickly. There were no signs of the sun rising, but I knew that it would come soon.

"Izzy, are you gonna be an animal drinker like us, or drink humans like J here? I'm just asking 'cause that fight you put up back there was a damn near close one." Emmett said after a while and I scoffed.

"Well Emmett, I thought that you would've picked up on the fact that I don't give a shit about feeding on animals. After all I did attack that reception lady. I'm going the natural way. It's stupid to force myself to feed on animals when humans are the traditional snack."

He grinned and looked at Jasper, an evil gleam in his eyes, "Fuck man, I think your psychotic wife was right about this trip. Izzy has the same mind as you, J."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Emmett. I ended things with Alice a long ass time ago," Jasper snapped.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alec who was surprisingly silent. His face was plastered with bitterness and his crimson eyes were full of boredom. He looked like a true member of the Volturi Guard. I can't believe I was going to end up like that. Cold, calculating, manipulative.

"I think we're almost there," Jasper said quietly.

"Finally, I really want to get this plane ride over with." Emmett turned to me then and smiled again; my face was empty of all emotion. "You've been on plane before?"

I simply nodded before looking down at my fingers. Canada. That was where we were going, that's where I would be living for the next year. At least it's far from Washington, I thought.

A couple minutes of tension-filled silence and we were at a private landing strip. There was nobody in sight and there was a huge jet stationed on the runway. I was taken aback at the fact that we would fly in a private plane. It was stupid of me to think that we would actually go to an airport, but I didn't expect to fly in a jet.

I ran a hand through my hair and stepped out of the car. Alec was soon at my side and I looked over at him. He had a slight grimace on his face and he was looking at Jasper and Emmett in a condescending manner. The rest of the Cullen's quickly filed out of the other car and stood in front of me and Alec. Rosalie was glaring at me from far away, Emmett's arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

There was tension in the air and each member of the Cullen's watched my every move closely.

"Okay, so I believe we are all ready to leave?" Carlisle said suddenly, efficiently breaking the silence.

I looked over at Alec, seeing if I he was distracted enough for me to run away. His lips were suddenly at my ear and he whispered quietly, "You won't get far."

I pushed him away from me as the Cullen's started to walk towards their private plane.

"I can run faster than you can," I reminded Alec with a smirk.

He pursed his lips and continued to walk with me. The Cullen's climbed up the steps to the plane. I climbed up the steps slowly, prolonging my departure from Italy. Trust me, I would have rather stayed here with the Volturi than have gone with the Cullen's.

Once I stepped inside the plane, the hatch was immediately closed. All of the Cullen's were sitting down in seats. I looked around the plane before I took a seat far away from the Cullen's. Their eyes followed me through the whole liftoff, continuing to look at me until I finally spoke.

"What?" I snapped, my voice full of annoyance.

They all looked at me with looks of surprise except for Jasper, who had a slightly amused smile plastered onto his face. Rosalie opened her mouth, a look of anger flashing across her face, when Jasper spoke in his deep voice.

"My oh my, haven't we chosen an aggressive one," his Texan accent colored his words and I looked away from him.

"I only have to be aggressive in order for me to reach my goal." I looked out the window intently, looking at the rising sun.

I wondered, do vampires burn in the sunlight? It could make my mission a little easier.

"And what is your goal?" Rosalie suddenly asked me and my eyes flickered over to where she was sitting.

She looked curious and something else was hidden in her eyes. I couldn't place it, but I knew she was feeling something else besides curiosity and hate towards me.

"To claim revenge on a certain someone," I said simply before I gazed once more out the window.

I kept to myself as the ride grew longer. We had to make a stop in Paris to refuel, then we were on our way to Canada. I've never really been on planes. The only time I had to go on a plane, was when I had to track down Renée to tell her the news of my father's death. She was in Florida and was getting ready to marry her fourth husband. I haven't really spoken to Renée since the day the lawyer discovered my father's will. After all, I did have a restraining order on that bitch. My father gave me everything and to say that she was pissed off would be an understatement.

"Are you kidding me? She shouldn't even receive a penny. She's twenty-three she can find a job, get a house, get married and all that glory. Now me on the other hand, I'm already fifty and my husband is handicapped and…"

"Bullshit. Phil is pitching with the Rays and you are thirty-six. And for your information, you lousy ass excuse of a mother, I'm seventeen," I seethed, interrupting Renée's little stupid phony ass story.

I was literally seconds away from attacking this bitch. How dare she come up in here and act the victim? I was the one that's been abandoned! I was the one that had to suffer with a father's death! All she wanted was to take all of my father's possessions away from me.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm still your mother. And you should be happy that I'm even speaking to you, you little ungrateful slut."

Once she said that, something in me snapped and I stood up, slamming my fist on the table. I glared at her and pointed a finger at her.

"Oh do not call me a slut. I'm not the one that's slept around with half of the United States and do not play victim with me. I can see right through your white lies, Renée. I don't know who the fuck you are trying to play the I'm-a-concerned-mother-who-wants-the-best-for-her-teenage-daughter card, but you can bet your ass that it's not working with me. You just want my father's stuff for yourself. All you want is my father's house and his money because that's all you will ever be. A gold digging bitch."

"Gold digging! Honey, you haven't even been around me for most of your life and now you wanna judge me? Ha, I'm no gold digger. I do what I can to survive. How else am I gonna look like this?" Renée gestured to herself and I quickly took in her appearance.

Her freshly manicured red nails and her short blonde hair was all in tip top shape. She had her designer clothes and her designer bag. Let's not forgot her unmovable face that just wouldn't show any emotion except for shock. This chick needs to stop using botox.

She smirked, or at least tried to, before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Oh please, Renée, you use men more than you bone them. I know all your little faults. Phil calls me and he whines about how you don't love him. And I tell him the same thing every time- the fuck I care!" I said, anger running through my veins.

Renée was really starting to grate on my nerves. I came here thinking that we would settle on something, but clearly Renée had other plans.

"I don't know if you started smoking that shit again, but…" She started to say while taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Don't you dare accuse me of getting high, Renée. I quit a long ass time ago. You don't know shit about me. So why don't you quit injecting that botox in your face and look around yourself for once. You're not getting shit from my father so why don't you just leave and go fuck one of your idiot followers. And unless you don't remember, I was the one that filed the restraining order on your fucking dumb ass, so you should be jumping over the moon that you're even sharing the same air as me, you dumb bitch."

The room was eerie silent after my tirade and Renée just sat there, a big smile on her face, her lawyer trying to regain her attention as she took a drag from her cigarette. She blew the smoke in my face and laughed her evil ass laugh.

"No wonder why you stuck with Charlie. He knew that I wouldn't tolerate your mouth. You've learned well kid, but remember this, when you fall down on your precious little ass, daddy won't be around to help you up. Trust me, you are the reason why I have such a fucked up life. Goodbye, Isabella Marie, don't ever call me."

"I won't even bother trying, Renée," I spat before walking out of the room and going to my new house in Aberdeen.

"Fucking bitch thought that she could foul mouth her own mother…" I heard her say before I slammed the door close.

My hand clenched up into a fist at the memory. I never got over that day and neither did she. Sometimes things are better left how they are, especially between Renée and me.

"Isabella, we'll be landing in less than an hour." Alec lightly touched my hand and I quickly moved his hand away.

This fucker needed to stop touching me before I ripped his hand off.


End file.
